Various Fanfiction Story Ideas
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: Okay, in this, there are ideas FOR: Supernatural, Criminal Minds, and Hetalia. Mostly Supernatural because "Someone" Just jumped on that fandom wagon. A lot of Destiel, actually. I wish I could put it in all three categories, but I couldn't. So, PLEASE, review with a number or two and ideas with a lot of notice will be written...hopefully. They are numbered. Thanks!


**These will mostly be just dialogue ideas for stories. May have some scene explanation. Ratings and genres and FANDOMS will vary.**

**IDEA 1:**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairings: Unrequited Destiel/Eventual Destiel**

**Rating: Probably T.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Idea: So, Dean has it for Cas. He's not just wanting to bang him for a night, but he wants something a little more. Can an angel and a human even make it work? And what exactly does Dean want? Does Castiel feel the same? Etc.**

"Dean, Cas isn't the sleep-around type of guy. He doesn't want one night. Do you really think you could hurt him like that?"

"It isn't about sex."

"Then what exactly do you want from him?"

"I want to hold him. Protect him. Make him smile. Walk down the street with his hand in mine. Talk to him for hours about pointless stuff. Cuddle with him in front of a fire. Press my nose into his hair and breathe him in. Kiss his nose when he's ranting or angry. Throw him off guard with little things. Teach him things he doesn't know about the world. Watch movies with him, and wrap my arm around his shoulders to bring him in close. Listen to his heartbeat before I go to sleep. Give him massages when he's stressed. Hold him when he's scared. Hug him when he's happy. Carry him when he's tired. Kiss him when he's angry. Call him pet names. Wrap my arms around his waist from behind when he's not paying attention. Surprise him. Tell people he's mine and mine only and no one else can touch him. Be jealous when he gets too much attention from people I don't like. Walk up to him and whisper in his ear. Compliment him. Take him out on dates. Spend days curled up, watching movies. Matching costumes when it's Halloween. Buying presents together for Christmas and managing to buy him one without his knowledge. Make him breakfast in bed. Maybe even raise a family with him.

I don't know /what/ all I want. All I know is I want everything to be with him."

**IDEA 2:**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Pairings/Characters: No est. or eventual pairings, maybe a /little/ bit of pre-something but nothing too noticeable. Entire 9****th**** season team**

**Rating: K-T**

**Genre: Crack! Humor, Friendship**

**Idea: Who knew Reid was such a BAMF? (This section will be written like an excerpt, not just dialogue.)**

"Garcia, wait! Come on!" Spencer Reid ran through the FBI corridor after the blonde tech woman. He was wearing soaked sweats and his hair was dripping, leaving a water trail behind in his wake. He saw the bright color dashing in front of him, calling various team members abroad to the conference room. They began to move towards the round table room, staring at the dripping wet genius who jumped over railings, carts, and even a person kneeling in order to reach the destination before his counterparts. They were confused by why they were needed and why the genius was soaking wet, and impressed with his athleticism and speed (especially Morgan).

Everyone gathered in the conference room to see Reid begging Penelope "Not to". Not to what, they do not know. But, Penelope would not yield. She smiled at the rest of the team and began to explain,

"So, I was walking around looking for Reid, and I remember he had said something this morning about how he didn't have much paper work and there wasn't a case so he was going to head to the fitness, training, and workout area. So I went down there to see him. I couldn't find this little shit anywhere. Finally someone working in the place told me that he was in the showers since he had just finished his routine. I thought, 'okay, cool. I'll go in there.' You know what? Ignoring the blaring music from his area, I pulled open the door and saw him completely naked. Saw the tattoos he's got too."

Spencer was hiding his face in his hands and the rest of the team just stared. He had best have explanations for his sudden badassery.

IDEA 3:

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairings: Destiel, Samifer (BUT HE SHALL NOT IN ANY WAY BE REFERRED TO AS SATAN. I REPEAT, THERE IS NO SATAN. Except maybe the Winchester father.)**

**Idea: High school AU! Dean was the quarterback, a star student, and everyone loved him. His little super-intellectual brother was sharing senior year with him and they were having a blast. Girls of all kinds –and even a few men- gawked and prayed for a chance with Dean Winchester. And, you know what? That mysterious new kid who was attending a school for the first time ever just might get /that/ chance. But, of course, they meet some pretty sucky obstacles along the way.**

**Rating: M for adult times, possible underage drinking, language, triggers, sensitive topics, feels.**

**Genre: Romance, maybe Drama?**

He…he was different. I watched him talk, react, move, and hell, even think. He was really different than anyone at this school. Castiel is his name. He's pretty nice, I guess. I don't want to get too close. He's attractive and no one, I repeat, NO ONE knows I'm not straight. I'm pretty sure Sammy kinda guessed, but oh well. I haven't told anyone that I'm…I don't know, bisexual works. I don't like these label things. They're dumber than the society that created them. Love doesn't have eyes, Morons. **(THIS WILL BE THE INTRO; THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IS THE BEGINNING OF AN EXCERPT.)**

"Dean, Dean!" Dean turned to face Castiel, and dropped everything to the floor when he saw the blood dripping down his cheek. "Cassie what happened to you?! Who hurt you? I swear I'll kill 'em…" Castiel pulled the man close and cried into his shoulder. Dean wasn't quite sure what to do; he was never good in a situation like this. Cas felt hands unsurely rub his back and Dean rock him back and forth. "Some people attacked me. They told me I had to stay away from you. That due to my homosexuality I wasn't allowed to be your friend. They said…you hate me. Dean, do you hate me?"

"Cas, I will never hate you. We are inseparable, okay? You and me, together, we're gonna fight this bullshit. And we'll win too. No matter what, I'll always have your back. Always." Dean smiled sincerely at the crying man and the stare became…different. You know, that special, stereotypical stare when two people are thinking, "Oh god, I wanna kiss you so bad". And, totally not what you were expecting, Dean turned away. He couldn't do that. Not in the middle of a school. Not when they are in the eyesight of some of the biggest bigots they could ever meet. He couldn't risk what would happen to Cas.

Because, no matter how much he denies it to other people, he cares so much more about Castiel's safety and happiness than his reputation and image. Castiel will always mean more to him than himself.

**I have more ideas, but I'm not feeling like creating a bunch of excerpts that I may never get to. So, I'll give you general information and tell me what you think of them too.**

IDEA 4: Fandom: Supernatural AU!

Rating: M

Genre: Romance and other stuff like suspense

Pairings/Characters: Destiel is the main focus with a slight hint of Samifer

Idea: The AU is a more village-esque setting, placed in the midst of a war. Their village is under attack, bombs falling, gunshots ringing. All the people are being sent together into the hall where they dine, entertain, and where guests stay. It's more than large enough for the small amount of permanent residents. Dean's father was shot to death and him, his mother, and his younger brother Samuel are escaping to the center building. Of course they arrive safely, but the thing that worries Dean far more, where. Is. Castiel? His mother isn't present either. Is he alive? He didn't have the chance to tell him how madly in love with him Dean is! He must find him, even if that means he dies doing it.

IDEA 5: Supernatural

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Pairings/Characters: Dean and Sam brotherliness

Idea: No plot, just Baby!Sam and Little!Dean being cute. Warnings for: FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, AND CUTE ARSE FLUFF. XD, Dean decides to play with his baby brother, and of course this has some interesting occurences. Slightly AU because Sam is about a year old and Mary, their mother, is still alive. Possible foreshadowing here and there towards her death.

**(I could seriously write this story right now and it just be a cute little thing. I just might. So you may see this story.)**

IDEA 6: Fandom: HETALIA!

Rating: I probably won't know until I write it.

Genre: Romance

Pairings/Characters: SwissAus, with Liechtenstein and possible Hungary appearances.

Idea: Vash is sitting in his home, thinking about everything. His past, his country, his people. He finds himself flooded with memories of his childhood. He sees that same face; that same face that once was the only thing in the whole world that mattered to him. Sometimes they are crying, or smiling just for Vash. He sees them holding hands, playing in the woods, growing older and developing romantic feelings for each other. He sees the face he once sought to protect, Roderich Edelstein. The man who stole his heart and won't give it back. Vash isn't sure what to do, so he does one of the few things he does best, isolate himself. He wanders the woods for hours, unsure of his whereabouts, and then he hears a cry. A cry he hasn't heard in centuries. He hears Roderich crying, crying for _him._

And he knows _exactly_ what he's gonna do next.

**I'm gonna stop here. These were my samples! Review, PLEASE, and give me a number or two that you specifically enjoyed. The ones with a lot of notice, I'll try to write. Thanks so much guys!**


End file.
